The Reason That The Sun Sets
by An Intricate Design
Summary: Fifteen years after a short term fling between Bandit Keith Howard and Mai Kujaku, they are reunited only for Keith to realize that he has a fifteen year old daughter? R&R Please!
1. Current Events

The Reason That The Sun Sets

-

Disclaimer: Nopenopenope. Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or any random things mentioned in here. I own this fanfic, but that's the gist of it. Oh, Bandit Timeaka, too. Yup.

-

"I love you, Keith," Mai whispered as she laid her head against his muscular chest. His troubled, sapphire eyes looked down the bridge of his nose at her, and he held back a scoff. She slowly shifted her body weight on top of his and fixed her face so that she could see him. "I really do."

Keith merely muffled a silent, "Mm'hmm…" and shrugged away, beginning to push Mai off of his chest. He stretched his arms out and yelled, looking around the room as his eyes froze onto the clock.

"Don't you love me, too?"

"Erm…" Keith wiggled uncomfortably and slid out of bed, reaching and grasping his pile of clothes, as he began to pull his jeans up. "Doll face, you know I think that you're a cutie," He explained, zipping up his pants and beginning to fiddle with his belt. "but you also know that I ain't too big on commitments…"

"What are you saying?!" Mai's eyes shot open and she pulled the bed sheets over her chest, her eyes widening. She pulled the sheets off the bed and scrambled to her feet, pointing at him. "Keith?"

"Gorgeous, you're amazing. But I ain't too big on that kinda, Mrs. Keith Howard thing, y'know? I mean, baby, you're a great lay and all, but let's get real. You're an ex-trick, who is, by far, too young for me."

"Keith, wait-…" Mai froze and looked up at him in terror, tears trickling down her cheeks. She bit back her tears and suddenly her face flushed with anger, and she slapped the wall. "I should have known! I should have known that it was too good to be true! I hate you!"

"Mai, baby, beautiful, don't be so rash…" He walked over to her and stroked her cheek gently. "Come on, we can talk about this. But you know, now, my spot is kinda hot. I have jobs to do, people to see, things to do…I have dueling tournaments coming up and all, and I can't give that up just yet! I'm only nineteen, babe."

"I'm fifteen, Keith! I gave up my career for you!"

"Career? Baby girl, tricking is barely a career?"

"Shutup!" Mai backhand slapped Keith and watched his face turn red upon the imprint beginning to show. He grabbed her wrists and shoved her against the bed, getting up and kicking her legs against the bed. "Ow!"

"Don't ever talk to me again, you stupid whore. I'm done with you!"

Mai watched as Keith tugged his shirt on and slammed the Hotel door behind him, causing a picture to drop from the wall and shatter. She began to cry silently, hugging herself as she rolled onto her side. "I'm sorry, Keith…I didn't mean it…"

-

-Fifteen Years Later-

Mai sat infront of the Hotel, poking her head into the room. "Bandit? Bandit, what is taking you so god damn long?!"

"I didn't wanna look like you," She mumbled, stepping out of the room. "sorry to be interrupting your good time with what's-his-face." Bandit tied the camouflage bandana at the nape of her neck and stretched her arms upwards, the baggy sleeves of her black hoodie slid down. She pulled them back to their original starting place and adjusted her jean skirt.

"Oh Timeaka, you're so beautiful. I wish you'd dress to impress more often."

"Impress who?" Bandit asked, pulling strands of dirty blonde hair from underneath the bandana. "I don't have anyone to impress." She whispered, looking around.

"Well, I wish you'd dress more like a young lady!" Mai sighed as she looked Bandit up and down. "You look so much like your father. God, when you dress like that, I could mistake you two for each other."

"Yeah, I bet you made him wear skirts, too." Bandit rolled her eyes and kneeled down, retying her shoelaces. Her face turned bright red as a car drove by and honked her horn, and she spun around, too late to say anything.

"Honey, you would be amazed. A girl like you could do anything you please, just on your looks."

"That's great. I'll be going now."

"Where to?"

"Hell. Why, do you want to come?"

"I don't like that attitude, Timeaka Kujaku. Who are you gonna be with?"

"My right ass cheek." She rolled her eyes and began to cross the street, glancing back to look at her mother. "I'll be back, Mai, okay?!"

Mai nodded from the distance, and Bandit rolled her eyes, running and running. She finally came to a stop in front of an alley, and began going down the alley, pulling a flyer out of her pocket. The top, in very bold lettering, read 'American Dueling Champion, Bandit Keith Howard to visit the Dark Lagoon Tomorrow!' She glanced over at a staircase going down, with a neon light reading 'The Dark Lagoon.' She inhaled for a moment, and then stepped downwards, pushing the door open.

The room was filled with thick smoke and the stale smell of Whiskey filled the air. A few men sat at the bar counter and the pool tables sat abandoned as everyone gathered around one small table in the corner.

Bandit glanced around and walked to the bartender, smiling. "Hey Georgie," Bandit whispered, and the bald bartender looked up. "Hey! Bandit!"

Suddenly, a tall, bulky male stepped away from the table which everyone crowded around, and they followed him as he turned toward the bartender. "Hey, did you call me?" Yet suddenly, his eyes fell on the small girl standing at the bar, staring back at him with his own wide, troubled eyes. "Holy shit, Mai?!"

-

Rika: Well…Um…I don't have much to say. This is kinda-sorta based on a series of rp's between me and a group of friends, so, well…Deal with it. Yeah…

Keith: Yup. So review, or else.

Rika: Where the hell did you come from?

Keith: Your bed. Well, guys, we gotta jet, but please, please, please review…Please?

Rika: -Cough- Asskisser. Ja ne!


	2. Her Visitor

The Reason That The Sun Sets

-

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, but you lose, because I own Timeaka Kujaku! Neener, hoe.

A/N: A review. People are good. So, because I got a review, I felt like updating. 333 Hxc.

-

"No," The girl with dirty blonde hair replied. She looked at Keith skeptically and scanned him as he did the same to her. "No, I'm not Mai. My name is Timeaka – but everyone around here calls me Bandit."

"Oh," Keith muttered as he began to walk over to the bar. His cheeks had turned a bright rouge, and he shook his head. "Sorry, I thought you were an old friend."

Bandit turned back toward the bartender, and exchanged looks with him. She sat on a stool next to him clearing her throat and pulling her bandana off. "So you're the international dueling champion?"

"Hai," He said, clearing his throat. "Gomen, barkeep, get me a Jose, couldja?"

"What number?"

"Eighteen-hundred." He paused and turned to look at Bandit once more. "What's it so you?"

"I enjoy a good duel every once in a while." Bandit paused as she watched Georgie hand Keith a small glass. She tapped his shoulder and nodded. "The usual." She turned back, looking at the group of peope who wad surrounded him beginning to disperse. "By Mai, did you mean, Mai Kujaku?"

"Hai," He said softly, his voice drifting off. She stared at him with those cold, hard eyes, and he grabbed his glass, finishing it with one loud slurp. "Do you know her?"

"Kinda." She said softly, grabbing her own root beer from Georgie and smiling. "Arigatou, ai."

"Do you know where she is right now?!" He sat up right, staring at her. He suddenly pulled his sunglasses off and examined her more carefully. "Please, if you know her, I-I gotta talk to her."

"What for?" She shifted in her seat and took a sip of her root beer, adjusting her skirt.

"Well, I ain't talked to her for forever. Me and her – when we were younger, we got into a really big fight. I kinda wanted to apologize to her about it. I feel like a royal ass now."

"Well, that's great, but Mai doesn't like old friends." Bandit stood up, and turned to turn away, before Keith's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist.

"I need to know where she is."

"Big deal."

"Please!" He howled, grasping her tighter. "I need to know where she is. I need to make up for what I did. I need to win her back."

"She's a trick," Bandit muttered. "She's a trick, and she has a fifteen year old daughter, whose father she isn't too sure about."

Keith froze as he looked at the girl standing in front of him – she so looked like Mai, but there was something about her eyes – the look of her face that made his shudder. "What's your name?"

"Timeaka Kujaku."

"You're her daughter?"

"Hai."

Keith began shaking as he looked at her. His lip began to twitch and he shook his head, turning around. "I…I…You need to take me to Mai."

"Follow me." Bandit said softly as she began to exit the bar.

"Hey," Keith said as he trailed behind her. "Um, did Mai ever mention anything about me to you?"

"No. Why?"

"I figured that maybe you went to the bar to see me, because…Well, maybe she mentioned that I might be-…"

"I'm a duelist. We do weird things like go see our role models."

"Role model?" He pondered softly. "Role model…"

-

Mai sat inside the Hotel room, a blanket wrapped around her. A dark-haired male cleared his throat as he zipped up his jeans, handing her a small bundle of money as he walked out of the Hotel room and disappeared.

Sighing, Mai quickly dressed herself, pushing the wad of money into a drawer that was literally overflowing with such wads. She fell back on her bed and brushed strands of hair away from her eyes. Tears began to form in the corners and she curled herself into a ball on her bed, pulling the blanket over her head as she screamed.

"Mai!" Bandit yelled as she walked into the room, leaving the door open as Keith stood awkwardly. "Mai, you've got a guest!"

"Hm?" Mai sat up immediately, rubbing her eyes carefully enough to avoid smearing her make-up, and she adjusted her shirt, smiling as she walked forward. "Who is…Keith?"

"Um, hiya, Mai." Keith stood in the doorway, looking down at the ground, pulling his bandana off sheepishly. He bit his lip and slowly raised his eyes to her, forcing a smile. "Do you mind if I come in?"

-

Rika: Blah. Transitional chapters suck. This absolutely sucked, but I hand to transition somehow. –Sigh- Suckage hxc.

Keith: Stop complainin.

Rika: Well…Time for review Q&A, the best thing everrrr!

Journey Maker – Well, we'll dub you JM from now on. Here's the update. Oh, you will see! This story gets increasingly twisted. Very increasingly twisted. I think you'll enjoy it! Thanks for the compliment. You are the shizniz.

Okays my lover(s?).

Keith: Yep. Let's go to the mall and get our hair done.

Rika: …I'm going to a bar. See you guys later! One love! Ja ne!


	3. His Invitation

The Reason That The Sun Sets

-

Disclaimer: As much as I would cherish and/or glomp the series of Yu-Gi-Oh if I owned it…I don't own it. So, you know what? Deal with it. I own Bandit. That's the gist of it.

A/N: Reviewers are so much cooler than non-reviewers. There's forty hits on this story, don't try to fool me. I'll mess you up, homie. Review guys, please! That's the only reason that I keep writing. '

-

Mai's eyes froze as they fell upon Keith, standing in the doorway. Her eyes began to tear once more and her face turned red, looking away. "Keith…"

"Come in," Bandit sighed, sitting on the edge of her bed, her back facing the empty space. "Don't mind her."

"Mai," Keith said softly, looking at her carefully. He cleared his throat and closed the door behind him, stepping forward. "Mai…I came to uh, you know, apologize, for like, what happened…You know, back then…I kinda feel bad now-…"

"Why, Keith?" Mai stood upright, looking at him. "Because you saw me at Duelist Kingdom? Because you _lost?_ Because you're starting to drop from the spotlight and you wanted someone to fall on?"

"Mai, it's not like that-…"

"Fifteen years, Keith! Fifteen years and you decide to pull this shit now? Fifteen years after everything happened; fifteen years after I really needed you?"

"Mai, chillax." Keith shook his head and shoved his hands into his pockets. "It's not like that, Mai. Just, please. I wanted to apologize, so if you just give me like, ten minutes to explain without jumping down my throat-…"

Mai suddenly looked up at him, stepping up to him. She only came to his shoulder, but her enormous anger and her heart-stopping glare seemed to give her the ambition of a man twice his size. "Are you saying that I'm being irrational?!"

"Yes! No! Well, it's kind of-Nevermind. Mai, it's circumstantial, if you'd just listen to me for a little while, you would see my point of view."

"Oh, you mean…Say…Why you left me when I was fifteen? I waited for you fifteen years, Keith!"

"Then why didn't you fucking say something at Duelist kingdom?!"

Keith reached over and grabbed Mai's hands as she went to hit him, and gently began to rub her wrists, sighing. "I was afraid, Mai, I didn't know what the hell to say."

"You should've showed up fifteen years earlier, Keith. I needed you, these past fifteen years, to raise your daughter. I needed you to be a father to your daughter!"

Bandit's head tilted back as she gaped at Mai and Keith, her eyes slowly widening. "Oro?"

"Look at her, Keith! She looks just like you, you can't tell me that she doesn't! That is your daughter."

Keith and Mai looked over as Bandit fell off the bed, smacking her head on the ground. "Nani?!"

-

Bandit laid back on her bed, her eyes fully closed and her blanket pulled over her head. Keith looked at her, his eyes softening. "Mai, she hit her head pretty hard. Are you sure you don't wanna take her to the hospital?"

"I…I don't have the money," Mai said, brushing off the entire subject. She moved and sat on her bed, staring at Keith, who merely stood, leaning against the wall.

"Then let me take her," He replied with a soft sense of comfort in his voice. "I have money."

"Well, no shit Sherlock. You're the world renowned duelist, Bandit Keith Howard, everybody knows you and everybody adores you and everybody wants to be you."

"She does look like me," He murmured, quickly changing the subject. "She looks so much like me."

"She's got your eyes," Mai whispered. "And your cheeks…Your hair…Your attitude…."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Keith snapped, immediately looking over at Mai with, once again, troubled eyes. "Fifteen years is a long ass time."

"I could never reach you! You were always around and never available. And then at Duelist Kingdom – hey, I raised her myself. I figured, what the hell, there's only a couple more years. I got through the hard part. I got through the part where I had to raise her alone, feed her, clothe her, bring her to school and find some way to make money."

"She told me that you're back on tricking."

"I've never been a saint."

Keith swallowed a lump in his throat and shifted his gaze around the room. "Mai, this is no place for her – or you – to live." He walked over to her bed and kneeled down beside her.

"What are you gonna do?"

Keith leaned towards her, only to have his face pushed away by her hand. "Keith. You and I – us – will never happen ever again. Get that straight."

His cheeks turned red and he stood up, clearing his throat. "Well, in a non-suggestive way, I would like to invite you guys to live with me."

Bandit peeked one eye open, watching them reproachfully. "I'm in!"

Keith smiled slightly, and looked at Mai, who's mouth sat agape. "I…I…You know what, Keith? You can take Bandit. I didn't need your help before, and I don't need it now."

-

Rika: Hrmf…Stubborn Mai.

Mai: Go to hell.

Rika: -Makes Mai go POOF.- Anywhodiddlydo…I will let Keith do Review Q&A because I know how much he loves it. You know?

Keith: HECKYESHXC! Okay, so let's see what we have…

JM – Hola. Sup awesome kid? Thanks for your reviews – I know they don't seem like a lot, but without coaxing and/or inspiration, Rika would be a lazy hoe and sit on the couch all day eating saltines.

Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait! You must think that I'm some kind of villain! –Gasp. Sob.- No! It's not true! Of course Mai can trust me. I'm a totally honest alcoholic Russian-roulette playing cheater. Yupyupyup. Here's your update. Keep guessing, because I am the shiz.

Rika: …Mm'hmm. Well, while Keith keeps dreaming, I'm gonna go chillax. Lots of love. Ja ne!


	4. Going Home

The Reason That The Sun Sets

-

Disclaimer: I own Bandit Timeaka Howard, not Yu-Gi-Oh. Get it right.

A/N: So. I figured that it's time to update since I've been so busy with Kiss Daddy Goodnight. Hey, if you guys like 'outcast character' stories, you really should check out My Shadow In The Dark/Kiss Daddy Goodnight, which is a Haga centered story with the second main character being Ryuuzaki. Yep. Um, anyhow, to stop advertising my other fics…Here's the update!

-

"Mai, are you on crack?" Bandit went to stand up and suddenly fell back on the bed, gripping the edge of the bed while she looked cross.

"Bandit!" Mai howled in utter terror. Keith began toward the bed, but Mai beat him to it, placing her hand on her forehead and slapping Bandit's cheek. "Honey, are you okay."

"My head," She mumbled, laying back slowly on the bed. "Fucking a, man…"

"Mai," Keith grabbed her arm and looked at her. "She can't live here; this isn't the life for a teenager. Hey, if you wanna live in this shithole, fine! I am not letting _my_ daughter live in a place like this. I'm not letting her live your life, I'm not letting her sit here with a fucking concussion!"

"Fuck you, Keith! You show up and all of a sudden, you want to play super dad? You're a loser, Keith, that's all that you've ever been and all that you'll ever be. No matter how bad ass and perfectly amazing that you think you are!"

"I'm not trying to one up you, Mai, but I know my responsibilities when I know them. It seems like you can't take care of your responsibilities, but if it's my responsibility, too, then I'll take care of it for you!"

A loud echo ran through the hotel as Mai's hand flew across Keith's face, leaving a bright red mark.

"You know, Mai, you haven't changed. You're still the ignorant little girl that you were fifteen years ago."

"So then leave me be! Go! Take my fucking daughter, the only thing that I have."

"You have your tricking." Keith stated solemnly, looking at Mai's expression of awe. He stood and walked to the door, glancing back over his shoulder as he heard the bed squeaking. "Bandit…Are you coming?"

As Bandit sat up, she glanced from Mai to Keith, rubbing her head painfully.

"Well, Bandit?" Mai asked impatiently. "Do whatever the hell you want, I really couldn't care any less."

"I don't want to live in a god-damned hotel." Bandit muttered, slowly making it to her feet. She slowly headed to the door, and Mai grabbed the pillow, throwing it across the room as she watched Keith exit the hotel room, followed by Bandit.

"FINE! LEAVE! I don't need you anyway! I don't need either of you! Extra expenses, extra stress! Good riddance! I hate you! I fucking hate you…" Mai fell down and began sobbing into her hands, the door creaking loudly as it closed, leaving her all alone.

-

Bandit sat on the hospital bed, twiddling her thumbs and she laid her head back, staring up at the ceiling. "So, Keith, tell me why you really came back?"

"To see your mother." He said in a strained voice. "But apparently, she wants nothing less than to see me suffer, knowing that I still have feelings for her. I mean, hell, kid, if I had known that you were around, I would've come around so much sooner."

"That would've been a relief."

"So…I know this is probably gonna come out the wrong way, but you ain't a trick, right?"

Bandit started laughing, and she stretched her arms out, looking over at Keith. "She tried to get me to – she said that we needed the extra money. Only I said no, cause I knew that I didn't wanna be in her predicament, ever."

"Oh." Keith said softly, nodding. "Well, that's good news, I suppose. Any vices?"

"Vodka and Russian Roulette."

"At fifteen?" Keith looked over at her. "The drinking I understand."

"Well, I can't find any other way to gamble. Russian Roulette is a gamble, and so far, I've lucked out on every trick. Everybody puts wagers, you know? Winner take all, and I'm always the winner."

"So where does all that money go?"

"I have a college savings' account. I don't got too much money in it, but I'm trying."

"So you're a smart one?"

"Not yet. But I'm tryin'."

The doctor walked into the room, flipping through a few slips of paper. "Timeaka Kujaku?"

"Hai." Bandit muttered, looking over at him.

"Good to see you again." He turned to Keith. "And you are?"

"Father."

"Bandit, I didn't-…" He suddenly stopped, looking from Keith and Bandit and froze. He turned to Keith. "Well, it's affirmative, she's got a concussion here. There's generally nothing that I can prescribe for concussions, however, she does need to drink lots of fluids, and she must be woken up ever two hours while in slumber."

"Mm'hmm…" Keith looked over at the doctor and nodded with a look of disinterest. "That's it?"

"Pretty much." Bandit stated, hopping off of the bed.

"Bandit," The doctor continued, looking her up and down. "How will you be paying this time, consider the absence of your mother?"

"I'll be paying," Keith announced, standing up defensively.

"Right then." The doctor muttered, looking down at the papers. "That'll be seventy-eight dollars."

"Great." Keith said, shoving the doctor and hundred dollar bill. He turned to Bandit and gestured away. "Let's go home."

"Home." Bandit whispered to herself, following Keith out the door.

-

Rika: I'm so cool. Another transition chapter – gag me!

Keith: No reviews. What a pity.

Rika: Oh well. We'll go sit in a corner and cry…Together!

Keith: …Spaz. I've gotta slap Rika, all! See ya soon! Ja ne.


	5. He Lives In London

The Reason That The Sun Sets

-

Disclaimer: Ownage by me? Bandit. Ownage byKazuki Takahashi? Everything else. Ownage by you? NOTHING! MUWAHAHAHAHAHA….Hahaha….Haaaaa……..

A/N: I know, I know. I haven't updated in a while, which probably makes Keith/Mai fans very upset with me. I know, I know. Bad Rika. But at least I'm updating now.

-

"So how's about school?" Keith asked, looking at Bandit as she trailed next to himself. He adjusted the sunglasses on his face and yawned. "You go to school, or what?"

"Mai home-schooled me." Bandit explained as she glanced up at the sky, where the sun brightly reflected. "Or, at least she says so. All she would say is, 'Go to the library and read some book on History, or Math, or Science or whatever.' She really didn't give two fucks about my learning, and I guessed since she didn't, I shouldn't either." Bandit shifted uncomfortably. "I got kicked out of school my Freshman year for fighting too much."

"You're definitely my daughter," Keith snorted, grinning slightly. He looked over at Bandit and paused. "so, you don't wanna go to school?"

"Sometimes I do. But I wouldn't know what to do with myself there. I don't have the patience to sit in class, listening to some bitch rant about shit that I all ready know. And I can't fucking stand people. They piss me off. Girls are fucking sluts and guys are assholes."

"Gee, your mother's taught you some great stereotypes." Keith sighed and cleared his throat, tucking his hands into his pocket. "So what's up with that doctor guy?"

"He's one of my mom's-…" Bandit froze for a moment, pondering the correct terminology and biting back on her lip. "Clientel, I think you'd say."

"Is that why he was givin' you that funky look?"

Bandit's face went red, and she looked down. "I overheard him and Mai talkin' once. He said that legally, Mai couldn't pay like that, because he could get fired. He said that her always stickin' around was kinda suspicious, but if it were me-…"

"I oughta go knock that fucking guys' block off!" Keith stopped and spun around, only to have his arm pulled back by Bandit.

"Leave it alone." She whispered softly, sighing. "It ain't worth it. He's a pig, that's all. I wouldn't do nothing like that. That's Mai's game, not mine. I got better things planned."

"Well, better things start with smarts – book smarts, not just street smarts. Maybe I should enroll you in a school. A private school, you know? Kids there are usually quieter, nobody'll fuck with ya' and all…"

"HAI!" Bandit pulled her arm down. "NO UNIFORMS!"

"Actually," Keith stopped at a corner, hailing a taxi. "Where I live, private schools wear uniforms and public school's don't."

"What the fuck?" Bandit looked over at him with a hard glare. "What the hell part of Japan do you live in? East Bum Fuck?"

"Actually." Keith paused again, opening the taxi door for Bandit and watching her as she got in skeptically. He sat in beside her and closed the door. He knocked up at the taxi's window and mumbled a nearly inaudible, "Kyoto International Airport." He turned to Bandit, who looked suddenly surprised. "I live in London."

-

"YOU'RE WHERE?!" Mai screamed in a panicked voice, reaching into her drawer, which was overstuffed with wads of cash.

"Kyoto International Airport." Bandit stated quietly, leaning her head against the payphone. Keith stood a few feet away, talking to one of the airstaff people.

"Why the hell didn't he tell me that he lives in London?!"

"There're probably no tricks there, Mai."

"Bandit, don't be a smartass. I don't want you to be that far from me!"

"You said it yourself, Mai. You said that you don't give a fuck about if I left or not, so I'm leaving. I'm leaving, and I'm gonna go to school and college and I'm gonna do something with myself. I ain't gonna fucking depend on tricking and being a fucking whore to get what I'ma do!"

"Bandit!" Mai began to yell, and suddenly stopped. "Bandit, whatever. You do what you're going to do. I don't know why you even bothered calling me if you're going to be like this. You know, I raised you for fifteen years, and you'd figure that you'd appreciate me more than some guy who literally just walked into your life like an hour ago."

"He's promising me a future."

"He's promising you a failure, Bandit! He's promising you abandonment and arguments when he gets drunks, and greed and anger and selfishness. He may seem like you want to stay with him now, Bandit, but you'll be back home sooner than you can even count to ten."

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Oh look, I hate you more than usual."

"Ja ne, Bandit. I don't want to hear it anymore. Have fun with that prick that you consider your father."

"At least he's a real parent." Bandit slammed the phone down on the receiver and sighed, turning away from Keith. She brushed a few tears away from her eyes and bit down on her tongue, spinning around rapidly as Keith tapped on her shoulder.

"I got the tickets. Luxury first class, I hope you don't mind?"

"No! Um, no, not at all. I've never been on a plane."

"Well, you gotta do it in style!" Keith smirked. "So, did you talk to your mother?"

"Oro? Oh…Uh, hai."

"What'd she say?"

"Aishiteru and have a good flight, and to call her when we arrive." Bandit whispered, taking her ticket from Keith and looking down at the ground.

"Then let's go." Keith stated. "Nothing left to lose."

-

Rika: Oh gorsh. No reviews. But I decided to update, because, um, DUH. Updates are next to Godliness. No, I'm serious. I love to update.

Mai: You love to bash me.

Rika: Only on Sundays. I'm more of a Tèa basher. Anzu Pwnage. Anzu kicks Tèa's ass. Mad serious.

Anzu: -Suddenly appears.- 4 Kids dubs me to look like some stupid bitch who can't say anything but 'BLAH BLAH BLAH LOVE AND FRIENDSHIP.' They don't even emphasize how huge my boobies are.

Keith: -Appears.-

Rika: -Makes Mai and Anzu go poof.- OKAY. SO! We shall begin Review Q&A, while Bandit Keith Howard sings RENT songs.

Keith: Yeah, while I-WHAT?!

Rika: Oh, wait, there is no reviews. You're safe, until next update if somebody reviews.

Keith: Oh, shit.

Rika: Well, I luff you all and I will see you sometime soon! Talk to you later, all. I'll update asap. Ja ne!


End file.
